Description: (Applicant's Description) The Head and Neck Cancer Program provides the framework for clinicians and laboratory investigators from a wide variety of disciplines to interact and participate in collaborative research efforts. These collaborations are focused on increasing our understanding of the pathogenesis of squamous cell carcinoma of the head and neck, with the ultimate aim of designing innovative preventive and therapeutic strategies. Research interests of Program members include genetic alterations/ cytogenetics, immunology, apoptosis, gene therapy, and signal transduction. Our investigators are highly productive and frequently co-author manuscripts with members of other programs within the UPCI. Active and submitted program projects provide additional opportunity for interaction and are successful in recruiting investigators from other disciplines to study head and neck cancer. Management of head and neck patients is discussed at weekly, multidisciplinary conferences which facilitates patient recruitment to clinical trials. Overall, the Head and Neck Cancer Program within the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute provides the framework to stimulate high quality translational research by facilitating collaborative interactions among clinicians and scientists. Funding has increased dramatically in recent years for both individual investigators and program projects as well as planning grants.